


Mythical Morning

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett wakes up on the studio couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythical Morning

**Disclaimer:** This is entirely made up, not real, etc.; I have no claim on these characters and do not know the real life people at all, and no one should take it seriously in any way.    


Rhett slowly came to consciousness amidst a variety of sensations. His neck was stiff. He was slightly too warm. He was wedged in a position that wasn’t what he would normally sleep in. There was a faint light on the other side of his eyelids. There was a warm body pressed against him. 

Something was tickling his nose. He cracked one eye open and saw the back of Link’s head. They were on the studio couch and Rhett’s back was against the cushions. Link lay facing away from him with his back nestled against Rhett’s chest and their legs tangled together. Rhett’s left arm was around him and Link had clasped it to his chest, holding Rhett’s hand between both of his. Rhett’s other arm was folded under Link’s head and seemed to be entirely asleep.  

They had been up late in the studio the night before, brainstorming ideas for their next project. The conversation had wandered for hours. At some point, Rhett had lain down on the couch and Link had joined him, still talking. Rhett didn’t remember falling asleep. 

He felt Link’s chest rise and fall in regular rhythm. He was still sound asleep. As the dawn light slowly brightened the room, Rhett considered his predicament.

The complaints from his neck were getting more strident. He assumed his back would join in as soon as he tried to move. On the other hand, the rest of him was quite happy. He pressed himself close to Link’s back and nuzzled his neck at his hairline, breathing deeply. 

In his sleep, Link made a small happy noise and tightened his grip on Rhett’s arm. Rhett marveled at the flood of endorphins he felt just from being close to Link and smelling his skin. A visceral part of his body demanded he get as close as possible and never let go.

Unfortunately, the rational part of him made some compelling points about getting up and getting to work. He began the long process of trying to do so without waking Link – the man had complained of feeling run down lately and Rhett wanted him to get as much sleep as possible.

First Rhett slowly extracted his legs from Link’s and stretched them out straight. They dangled a few feet off the end of the couch. He slipped his left hand out of Link’s arms, lingering briefly to caress his belly and the curve of his hip on the way.

The hardest part was the arm under Link’s head, as he couldn’t really feel it at all. He tried flexing his fingers and couldn’t tell if they were even moving. He had a paranoid thought that maybe he had permanently damaged his nerves and would be hauling around a useless arm for the rest of his life. It was as he was getting irrationally worked up about this that the pins and needles started.

“Ahhaah…” he whimpered under his breath. He straightened his now-tingling arm and tried to extract it, at the same time swinging his free leg over Link and putting it on the floor. It was an incredibly awkward maneuver to perform slowly. He had gotten half his arm out when Link’s eyes fluttered open. His long lashes framed blue eyes that were fuzzy with sleep. He registered Rhett’s attempting to climb over him and his lips curved into a slow smile.

Rhett smiled down at him. “Morning, beautiful.”

Link blushed. “I fell asleep.”

Rhett nodded. “Looks like we both did.” 

He leaned down into a slow kiss. Link made a sleepy “mmm” noise. Rhett pulled the rest of his arm free and stood up, wincing. His back creaked. He swung his arm around and the blood began to flow again, agonizingly.

“I’ll go start some coffee,” he said, taking a few steps toward the kitchen. He looked back and saw Link had curled up on the couch, already asleep again, a small smile still on his lips.


End file.
